ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Early history of the Plumbers
1650-1899 1650 was a good year for the galaxy. Many new laws were passed by the Galactic Peace Council and sub organizations. This was also the year that Azmuth finished his work on the Prototype Unitrix, a device that could copy a species by taking a sample of its DNA. However, the Plumbers did not do much this year. After 1650, the first year where much stuff happened was 1662. While the Cold War on Earth would not begin for almost 300 years, a Cold War began throughout the galaxy. Many scientific and technological advances were made throughout this Cold War, which lasted only for about 20 years, until the Lodaron Conflict. On September 9, 1683, a small fleet of Plumbers ships were travelling from the Plumbers' Academy to Lodaron when they were hijacked by Ranovan Terrorists. The ships were eventually taken over by the terrorists and piloted to Ranova where the Plumbers were locked up. When the Ranovans refused to free the Plumbers for even the highest offering, Lodaron declared war on Ranova on October 19, 1683. One of the first alliances the Ranovans made was a deal with Tranolia that would trade weapons for a high amount of money. While the weapons were being transported from Tranolia to Ranova, the ships were shot down by Lodaron forces. This lead the Ranovans to eventually executed all 31 of the captured Plumbers on January 22, 1684. 12 days later, on February 3, 1684, the Plumbers declared war on both Lodaron and Ranova. After a series of war declarations by many other planets, the Cold War had turned into Galactic War VII. After many battles and conflicts, Lodaron eventually reached a treaty with the Plumbers on June 9, 1724. Many other planets signed this treaty, leaving only a few planets, Ranova, and the Plumbers in the war. Only weeks after the treaty was signed, on August 30, 1724. Ranova attacked Lodaron with a Tachyon Bomb, leaving the planet a wasteland. 3 days later, another Tachyon bomb was dropped on Lodaron, this time blowing the planet to pieces. With one bomb remaining, the Ranovans decided to drop it on the Plumbers' Academy. The night before, a Plumber sneaked into the holding facility for the Tachyon bomb and activated it. When it blew 20 minutes later, half the planet was turned into a barren desert. Unfortunately, the Plumber agent who activated the bomb was killed and his body was burned to ashes in the explosion. On March 18, 1725, Ranova and all the planets remaining surrendered, ending the war and starting a time of peace. Years later, a new threat came to the galaxy: the threat of the Aldabarbarians. The fiery race quickly moved into the galaxy and began destroying planet after planet. This was in 1768. For the next 20 years, the Aldabarbarians destroyed planet after planet, until they had destroyed almost 50 planets with sentient life. In 1791, the Plumber's struck a blow against the Aldabarbarian forces with the development of ice weapons. In the next 9 years, the Aldabarbarians had almost been defeated by the Plumbers, when in late 1799, a special team of Aldabarbarians infiltrated the Plumbers' Academy and took it over. By the end of 1799, the Aldabarbarians had all but forced the Plumber's to disband. For almost 50 years, the Aldabarbarians dominated the galaxy, although they never made it to the Earth. In 1847, the Plumbers, not just a rebel group, discovered the existence of the Betelgusians, a race that has fought against the Aldabarbarians for millenia. Using their ice weapons, the Betelgusians were able to take over the Academy by the end of 1848, and the Plumbers were reformed. In the following 20 or so years, the Aldabarbarians and the Betelgusians fought a long war that the Plumber's tried to stay out of, but in 1869, an Aldabarbarians space craft traveling by the Academy shot a rocket at it. The Plumbers shot it down and quickly declared war. By 1880, the Aldabarbarians had been defeated, ending a conflict that gone on for over 100 years. The Plumbers and Betelgusians entered a new time of peace, along with the rest of the galaxy. While the final decade of the century did not have any war of big conflict, it did have the Aldabarbarian Trials, a series of court trials held at the Galactic Court of Law and Justice. The 6 generals of the Aldabarbarians were all put on trial, separately, and by 1895, had all been convicted and sentenced to death. In 1898, the night before the executions were scheduled, the Aldabarbarians attacked the GCLJ and attempted to rescue their 6 generals, but the team was shot down just after take off and their ship crashed outside the GBA HQ, killing the 6 generals. The Aldabarbarians worked out a treaty with both the Betelgusians and Plumbers soon after and the Plumbers never heard from them again. 1900-2011 January 1, 1900, the dawn of the 20th century, but overall a horrible day for the Plumbers. After discovering that an Incursion fleet was about to invade a nearby planet, the Plumbers sent a large team to stop it. Unfortunately, the ship carrying the team was shot down by the Incursion mother ship. The ship crashed, killing 17 of the Plumbers on board, including 2 Magisters. This began the second Incursion-Plumber War. By the end of the decade, the fights had escalated from simple ship battles and counter invasions to direction attacks on the Academy. One day in May 1919, the Incursions eventually took over the Plumbers' Academy and killed many Plumbers. The remaining Plumbers fled to Galvan Prime where they worked for many years on ways to defeat the Incursions. Then, in the early 1930's, they finally plotted an attack on their own Plumbers' Academy in order to take it back. In January 1934, the attack began and the Plumbers soon overpowered the Incursions and kicked them out of their Academy. Within a few years, the Plumbers had defeated the Incursions, killing their emperor. This ended the war and began a great time of peace and rebuilding for the Plumbers and the galaxy. By the 1960's, the wounds caused by the war had all but been healed, and the Plumbers had not experienced one major conflict since then. However, in 1968, a creature known as Vilgax started a quest to find the Omnitrix, a powerful device created by Azmuth, the smartest being in the galaxy and far beyond it. Vilgax was defeated several times, but he always got away, never being captured until one day in 1979. He was eventually sentenced to 25 years in the Null Void, but he was released three years early due to an overcrowding and the need for better prisoner safety. During the time that Vilgax was in jail, the Plumbers, now including Max Tennyson, were focusing on other things, such as the creation of the Villain's Academy in 1976. While it wasn't much of a problem for the first few years of its existence, in 1982, the Villain's Academy declared war on the Plumbers' Academy, beginning the Academies War. By the end of this war in 1991, the Plumbers had completely destroyed the Villain's Academy, but it remained standing. After being closed for six years, the Villain's Academy reopened in 1997 with a new headmaster, Lucifer. Between 1991 and 2002, the Plumbers had a short time of peace. In late 2002, Vilgax was released from the Null Void. 4 years later, he attacked Galvan Prime. Fearing the Omnitrix would fall into the wrong hands, Azmuth sent it out to the greatest Plumber of all time, Max Tennyson. While he was severly injured in a battle on Galvan Prime, Vilgax eventually escaped to his ship and chased the ship carrying the Omnitrix half-way across the galaxy to Earth. The ship eventually released a probe with the Omnitrix down to the Earth, near the location of Max Tennyson, however, instead of Max finding the Omnitrix, his grandson Ben did. Ben would eventually become a great hero, saving the world on many different occasions. For a short time, the Plumbers enjoyed a time of peace. Between 2006 and 2011, all five of the Magisters shown in Pop Quiz joined and quickly rose up to the rank of Magister. In early 2011, the Plumbers discovered an illegal trading operation between aliens and a terrorist group known as the Blast Masters. These deals were located on Earth, a planet considered to be "backwater," meaning that is hadn't caught up with the rest of the galaxy. On a mission to Earth on December 27, 2011, the Magisters encountered Khyber and a group of the terrorists. While the terrorists were quickly defeated, Khyber was not. He engaged in combat between Hornbok and Lotin, eventually knocking Hornbok away. Second later, Khyber nearly killed Lotin. Paradox quickly arrived and took Lotin to the Infinity Pool to heal him, but this caused him to go insane. Without thinking, Paradox fixed this, but Lotin's motives never changed. With the end of the year 4 days later, the Plumbers seemed to be doing okay. But in a matter of months, the most devastating experience the Plumbers has even gone through would soon begin. References Category:Young Plumbers Category:Earth-19 Category:Paperluigi ttyd